The Long Weekend
by Karen19
Summary: To escape the cold January weather of DC, Harm and Mac head out of town for a second honeymoon of sorts, trouble ensues when he's mistaken for a local scoundrel.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Harm won the toss but decided after two years that he was ready for a new challenge and started a children's advocacy firm in DC. Mac is back at JAG, this time as a judge.

It will be a cross-over.

January 2010

DC 2210 local

"Let's get away for the weekend soon, you've been going non-stop on the Connelly case for weeks now." Mac suggested to Harm as they got ready for bed. Mattie and Josh will watch the boys for us."

"Sounds good to me, where should we go? Snow or sun?" Harm said, realizing that he and Mac had not had many waking hours to themselves in the last six months.

"I'm tired of the snow, didn't think that DC could get this much snow, I have time that needs to be used, if you can get leave why don't we make it a real vacation, make it a long weekend, leave on a Thursday morning, and get back Tuesday afternoon."

"So, do we want the Bahamas, Florida or SoCal." Her eyes brightened."You know, I've been through Palm Springs, but have never stayed there." Mac said, relishing the idea of heat on her skin instead of layers of clothing.

"Palm Springs it is, let's check our schedules in the morning." Harm said as he turned out the lamp on the bed-stand.

The next morning, upon checking with her Petty Officer and his administrative assistant, they found that, in three weeks, they were free to get out of town. Mattie and Josh readily agreed to the extra time with Tom, age four, Harm and Mac's little miracle, and three and a half year old Jared, who'd been adopted by the Rabb's at birth. Tom Johnson, Mattie's father, had a brief affair with a fellow bar-fly Lily, in a sober moment, the couple had already decided to give the baby up for adoption, thankfully it appeared that Jared's biological mother had laid off the booze somewhat and Jared had been spared Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. Tom and Lily had perished in a multi-car accident, when ironically both were sober.

Mattie's injuries had kept her from attending Annapolis, so she'd attended George Mason University instead where she met Josh Pendry and fell in love, they were engaged and planned to marry within the year. Harm figured that watching the boys would be a deterrent to having grandchildren anytime soon.

Three weeks later, and forty degrees warmer

Harm and Mac had arrived in Palm Springs, Harm was getting some looks from some shady looking characters, it seemed, to him, to take longer than usual in checking into the resort hotel. They didn't notice one man in the lobby of the posh hotel go over to the bank of public telephones and make a phone call.

"I'm going to get into my swim suit, and soak up some Vitamin D." Mac said once they were ensconced in their suite."I'll be by the pool." She said as she sashayed out, wearing a terry cover up that hid her electric blue bikini.

"I'm going to call Mom while we're in the same time zone, and I'll be down in several minutes." Mac knew that when Harm did call his Mom, it could be either a quick call or quite lengthy, depending on her mother-in-law's schedule. She hoped to be that busy in her mid-seventies. Before he called her he called room service for a fruit-plate, to tide him over until they went out for supper.

Trish was still busy with the gallery so the phone call was necessarily brief. He'd just hung up when there was a knock He expected to hear room service, so he called out, "come on in.

"Police. Hands where I can see them," was the brusque command of a man who appeared to be of Latin heritage."

"I think you have the wrong man, detective." Harm said stunned at the rude entrance.

"I don't think so West, I've been keeping an eye on you, and your family. How you got out of lock-up is beyond me, but I will find out." The detective said as he had another officer join him in the room. "I don't need a warrant to search for an escaped prisoner."

"But you do for any personal belongings" Harm said, but he might has well have saved his breath the detective wasn't listening.

"Already have that covered." He handed Harm a piece of paper and he looked at it carefully. It was for their room, and their belongings.

Whoever this West was, Harm figured he was some sort of scoundrel, since Mac and he hadn't even been in town for an hour.

"So you're into identity theft now, You'd think with a name like Wolfgang you'd find a better alias. Harmon Rabb, Junior.' Detective Mac said. "You are under arrest."

Harm decided that between being called Harmon and being called Wolfgang, he had the better name.

"I AM Harmon Rabb, I'm an attorney in Virginia, and I will sue you and the department for false arrest, if there were such a thing as criminal stupidity I'd sue for that too." Harm was stunned, but knew he'd better not resist. He was glad Mac had her phone and wallet with her, he'd use his phone call to his wife.

He was hustled down to the waiting squad car, Mac was oblivious to the events as she was poolside watching the antics of a girl about the age of her boys. Realizing the time difference, she knew she needed to call soon, before their bedtime. Looking into her tote she realized that her cell-phone was upstairs in her suitcase. She got up from the chaise lounge and headed back to the room.

"You can't come in here, it's a crime scene," a patrol officer said as she started to open the door.

"What do you mean, what happened to my husband, what happened to Harm?" she said, she would not panic, she was a Marine, but some of the children Harm had helped had enemies that had vowed revenge on Harm.

If you haven't figured it out yet the cross over is Scoundrel's DJE's new show. I don't own either show.

"I don't know who this Harm person is, but we found an known felon in this hotel room." the officer replied, not giving away any pertinent information.

"If you check with the desk, you will find that the room is registered to Harmon and Sarah Rabb, if you will let me get my wallet out, I will show you proof of who I am." When the officer nodded she slowly got her wallet out. The officer took it and looked at her driver's license and her military ID. He also noted several pictures of Harm and her, one being a photo from their wedding. In which Harm was wearing his dress whites. He also noted the JAG emblem on Harm's uniform, and her military ID card. He saw the pictures of the Rabb children, who, for the most part, were much younger than the West brood. He realized that Sergeant Mack had made a big mistake.

He relaxed his posture, and allowed her into the room. "Your husband has an uncanny resemblance to one of Palm Springs, shall we say 'headaches', I think that Mack jumped the gun this time, I was here, he said that your husband was dealing in stolen identities, and didn't believe your husband. If you don't mind, I'm going to call and verify this information."

A few moments later, and with a sheepish look on his face, he returned her wallet to her. "You both check out, I'm sorry for the mix up, I'll call the Sergeant and inform him of the error."

"If this Mack character had checked" Mac said with an evil grin, "he'd have realized his error. Where did he take my husband? I think this needs to be taken care of at the precinct. So that we can enjoy the rest of our long weekend."

"I'll meet you down in the lobby, give you a chance to change, I want to see you fry Mack on this, he's always going after the family on some alleged charge or another.

He left the room, taking the police tape down, giving Mac a chance to put on a pair of white linen pants and a blouse, she wore the heels that went with the dress she was planning on wearing that night, to give her added height, she wanted every advantage when she met Mack.

Harm was keeping his cool in the back of the squad car, wondering just how stupid the detective was, they were just about to the precinct when he realized that when his Mac realized what happened, Mack the detective would be lucky to be chopped liver by the time she was done with him. As soon as they ran his prints the truth would come out, and as the saying goes the truth would set him free.

Mack was taking his sweet time in processing Harm, letting every DUI and petty offender go before him. He was relishing this moment. He finally had the information to send Wolfgang West away for a long time, and if he looked into it further, mostly likely a good portion of the West family with him.

Harm was put into the drunk tank, 'accidentally' and had more than one temporary resident there say to him. "Whatcha in for this time Wolf." He didn't answer anyone.

Meanwhile Mac had arrived at the precinct, followed very shortly by the officer who'd realized what a mess Detective Mack had got himself into. She went directly up to the desk sergeant and stated in a clear voice. "I'm Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, JAG, you have my client, Harmon Rabb here, I want to see him, NOW."

The desk Sergeant entered the information into the system."There is no Rabb in the system here, are you sure he was brought here." He thought that whomever this Rabb was, he had a fine looking attorney.

"Sergeant Hardy, you'll find him in booking, Mack's messed up big time, he thinks that West is the Rabb character. I've called the jail, West's just were he's supposed to be." The officer who'd been at the hotel when Harm was arrested said, he was tired of dealing with Mack and the Wests.

Hardy knew the police officer wouldn't have stated it so publicly if it weren't true. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him." He wondered just how much this was going to cost the city of Palm Springs. The poor economy had hit the upscale town as much as the rest of the country.

In one of the interrogation rooms, newly minted attorney Logan West was finishing up with his client and was dealing with the ever present paper-work involved as an attorney.

"Okay, West, it's your turn" Mack said to Harm, when Harm didn't respond Mack grabbed his arm to push him toward the fingerprint processing area. Harm nearly bit his tongue in effort to not say anything or do anything that would actually land him in jail. The truth was about to set him free.

It didn't take very long, because of a problem with the software of the camera he hadn't yet his mug-shot.

A woman who looked to be about the same age as Mattie looked at the results and then read them twice to verify. She then printed it off. "Mack, I think you might want to see this.

"So do we" said Hardy as he and Mac entered the room.

"I think that you will find that the fingerprints show that he is Harmon Rabb, Junior. A member of the bar in several states, including here in California." Mac stated.

Harm realized this was not quite the time to let them know she was his wife.

"Does he have any priors?" Hardy asked.

"Yes, but he was cleared of those charges." Alvarez commented. "It also states that he's a retired JAG officer."

Harm wiped the stain of the ink off his hand with the towel that Alvarez supplied. "If the city of Palm Springs pays for our entire stay, and publicly apologizes for the screw-up, we will not press charges."

Hardy, as the ranking officer in the room knew that the city was getting off easily, as an attorney Rabb could bankrupt the city if he were inclined to in retribution. "I think that the city will agree to that."

"If Detective Mack will meet us back at the hotel, in twenty minutes to publicly apologize to the management of the hotel and the guests for his hasty action, I think we are free to go." He put his arm around Mac and they walked out of the processing room to the entrance of the precinct.

Neither he nor Mac noticed the blond attorney follow them with more than a bit of interest on his face. Logan West followed got into his car, noticing Harm give the woman a kiss. "I've never seen Dad kiss another woman, I know that he's a bit of a scoundrel, but he's never cheated on Mom." Following the Rabb's he waited until they were back at their hotel before making several phone calls to his siblings asking for them to meet him in half an hour at this hotel.

Cheating may be a way of life for his family, and he might be carrying on an affair, but his dad cheating on his Mom, that was just a little too close to home."

Harm and Mac had discussed what had happened, and what they expected Mack to say to the manager. They waited in their car until they saw him pull up and park nearby.

The three other West offspring had been quite surprised to get the phone call from their brother, the part they believe was that their father had been released from his sentence years early and with very little fanfare. The part they really were having difficulty with was that Wolfgang West was being all lovey-dovey with someone who was obviously not Cheryl West. The two older ones made excuses of a family emergency, and by the look on their faces they were believed. Hope, the youngest, was thankfully off for the day as it was a teacher's in-service day. They were each making haste to join Logan in the parking lot of the upscale resort hotel.

Harm knew that the valet had seen him hauled away in a squad car less than an hour previously and why he seemed wary of taking the keys from him but the college student knew to keep his opinions to himself and took the car so that they could go back into the hotel. Harm and Mac waited for Detective Mac, and Sergeant Hardy to arrive at the hotel. Harm really hadn't had a chance to enjoy the warm air that had been sadly lacking in DC in recent months.

Mac was about to say something when she muttered, 'it never rains but it pours." Stepping out of a car not twenty feet from them was no other than Renee Peterson and her husband Cyrus. Cyrus, who had a good memory when it came to faces, told his wife he saw someone she might recognize. Renee froze for a moment when she realized whom Cyrus had seen. They told their valet to continue unpacking the trunk and walked over to say hi.

"Harm, Mac it's been a long time," The two men shook hands, and in Hollywood fashion, Renee gave Mac an air kiss. "How long have you two been together." Renee said, giving her husband a re-assuring squeeze of her hand. Harm was in her past. He didn't need to worry.

"We'll be married five years come July." Mac replied. Renee hoped to find out more but both Harm and Mac seemed preoccupied. Renee was wondering who the four men who were coming toward them were, as three were obviously law enforcement, she could see their badges.

"Mr. Rabb, Ms McKenzie, this is Chief of Police Paul Caine, and the attorney for Palm Springs, Peter Blaisdell." Hardy introduced the two officials to the Rabbs. While conferring with the chief of police and the city attorney over what had just happened he'd looked up Harm on the internet and found out all about the couple, or at least all he'd been able to find in the few minutes before heading to the hotel. He had transferred the information to his cell phone and showed the results to the two men who hadn't been very happy to hear that the city was now paying the bill for a 5 night stay at one of the better hotels in town. When they found out that Rabb was an attorney they realized they'd actually gotten off easy. Mack would be suspended for this if the chief had anything to say about it. It would reinforce to other officers to be vigilant and not so hasty to arrest on a coincidence.

Meanwhile, the manager of the hotel had been trying to decide how to quietly evict the Rabbs when he'd received the phone call from the city attorney ten minutes earlier.

"One of our detectives was too hasty in making an arrest about an hour ago, and arrested someone else. That person is registered in your hotel. A Harmon Rabb and his wife Sarah, both are attorney's and could sue the pants off the city if they were so inclined. A public apology at the hotel will suffice, and the bill for their stay is to go to the city."

Dane Capwell, the manager thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't yet ordered the removal of the Rabb belongings. He'd spent the last several minutes looking over the footage of the past few hours. His staff had behaved professionally. He straightened his tie and walked to the entrance of the hotel where he saw the small group grow larger as the delegation from the city joined them.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, if you will follow me inside, let's get this over with." Capwell wanted this over so that the hotel could go back to normal, or what stood for normal. Renee and Cyrus were curious as to what was going on and followed the group of men and Mac inside.

Meanwhile there was a sudden influx of vehicles in the car as the West's were converging on the location. what they couldn't know was that Cheryl West, their mother, had returned home to change before heading to the hotel. She'd been invited to join Jolene, a fellow employee who'd won a nice amount at the casino and was repaying Cheryl's kindness with a massage at the hotel's renowned spa.

"It looks like Dad's out of jail, and he came here with some woman. I have no idea what he has planned, or why he hasn't contacted any of us." Logan said which caused his siblings to ask questions, which he tried his best to answer. One redeeming quality Wolf West had was the love and devotion he had for Cheryl his wife. "Since the rest of you aren't exactly dressed for a place like this, don't get caught" Logan warned.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention" Manager Dane Capwell said when the group arrived in the lobby.

"Detective Mack has something to say, and I'd like for all to hear it, so he doesn't have to repeat it."

It was obvious who was Detective Mack, he was the one who looked like he was attending his own execution."I'm here to apologize to..."

Detective Mack did not like the looks of disgust coming from the police chief or the city attorney. His throat felt as dry as Death Valley at noon in July. He started to apologize, and felt several eyes boring into him. Especially the eyes belonging to the man who was a carbon copy to his living nightmare. Why couldn't this Rabb character be some lowlife, or be someone wanted on some outstanding federal warrant? No he'd made a huge mistake arresting Rabb, especially when he could have verified Rabb's identification with a phone call. "I overstepped the bounds of my position and arrested the wrong man. This man" he pointed toward Harm. "This man is not who I thought he was, in fact he is a well-known advocate for children and a highly decorated military officer. Please give him a warm California welcome, and again the city of Palm Springs apologizes for my egregious error."

"As a member of the bar here in California, I will make sure that an error like this never happens to anyone else, what you did, Detective Mack," and the honorific was said with more than a bit of scorn, "was unconscionable". She got into his face and poked him with her manicured fingernail. "As someone with the nickname of Mac, you are a complete and utter disgrace. Finally, as the spouse of the accused, I want to find the nearest scorpion and feed you to it, bite by bite."

There were several people witnessing this announcement, including Logan West. This man, who looked exactly like his father, was getting the royal treatment, when his father had been hounded by the department for years.

He hoped that the rest of the clan had stayed back at their cars while he'd gone inside. He reached for his cellphone and called his twin brother. "Cal, this guy is not Dad, looks just like him, but it isn't, and the gal with him is apparently his wife, not his lawyer. She's really giving it to Mack, couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Go home now, I need to get back to the office."

Logan was able to get back to the law firm that had hired him, not aware of his family's criminal connection. "I'm sorry I was so long, there was an incident, while I was at the jail, and I went to see if the accused was interested in the services of our firm. He wasn't at this time. I will get back to him."

Without attracting too much attention, Cal was able to diver his sisters, Hope and Heather, from also going into the lobby. "False alarm, let's go home, I'll let Logan explain it when we get there."

The West offspring were stunned when they got home and saw the note that their mother left. In all the excitement, none of the kids noticed their mother Cheryl go into the spa with her friend for a few hours of pampering.

"I'm at the Spa at the Rubicon enjoying some time with a friend from school. There's a casserole in the freezer for supper. Love Mom."

The apology was over, Harm and Mac started to head to their hotel room. Renee was dying of curiosity as to what had occurred, and planned to ask either Harm or Mac, later. Meanwhile, she and her husband needed to check in, and then call her in-laws to talk to the their children.

"I will be at your room in, let's say ten minutes, and tell you what the resort will do for you to make up for the beginning of your stay" Dane Capwell didn't want this to ruin the hotel.

"That will be fine, I do believe that my wife would like the use of the spa in the morning" Harm said, "and we both would like a masseuse in our room as soon as possible." Harm wasn't the stepson of Francis Burnett for nothing, he could do imperious when he wanted to. He just didn't use the San Diego Day School graduate tone often. However, Capwell recognized the tone, and he realized that Rabb had access to serious money. This was not good for the resort. "My mother, Trish Burnett, has spoken often about the spa." Actually she'd mentioned it once in passing years earlier. They were escorted by Capwell's personal assistant back to their room where they were happy to see everything had been put back in order, including their suitcases.

"I don't want what happened today to ruin our weekend, I still plan on dancing the night away." Harm said when they finally were alone in their room. "Let's call Mattie and the boys, before it get's any later. I don't want her to hear about this on you-tube before we can tell her."

"You call your Mom right after, I'm sure that there was someone from LaJolla in the lobby, one of the blue-haired ladies looked like the mother of one of their neighbors." Mac said, kicking off her heels and relaxing in one of the chairs before while Harm got his cellphone out and dialed.

Mattie was astonished at what had happened and vowed never to visit Palm Springs while Mack was living there. She wished them fun and then put her younger brothers on to talk with Mommy and Daddy. "It's five more sleeps before we come home, you can have put a star on the calendar we made for you both before we left."

Trish gave her two cents worth about the incident. "I think you two need to..." She gave them several ideas of what to do while at the resort, and in the area of Palm Springs. "See you Monday night" she said as Harm ended the call, Capwell was at the door.

Meanwhile, Detective Mack had been forced to turn over his badge and gun while he served his suspension. However, he was determined to keep an eye on this duplicate of Wolfgang West.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers, I own nutting (bad Sargaent Schultz imitation)

any real place, unless specified, is completely coincedental)

A few minutes later

In their hotel room

The manager was at their room and had been invited in by Mac.

"All you will need to do is sign your names for anything that you eat, drink or do her at the Rubicon. The city has graciously agreed to this as you are well aware. Is there anything that I can arrange for during your visit?" Harm and Mac both told him what they wanted to do while they were in the vicinity. "I will have your appointments confirmed by" Capwell looked at his watch "five p.m." That was in eight minutes, but as the manager of the resort, he could get things accomplished in a hurry, when he wanted to. "If that will be all, I will be on my way." With that he left the Rabb hotel room and was on the phone with the both the spa and the golf course within minutes. Mac would have a spa experience and Harm a round of golf that coincided with her morning of pampering. With the times confirmed he had one of the bell-hops take the envelope with the information to their room. Mac and Harm were getting ready to go to a jazz club in town that Verese, now married to Sturgis Turner, had headlined at recently, and she highly recommended the food and the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Cheryl West and her friend, and benefactor, Sue, were at the spa, deciding just what they wanted to have done in the morning. It turned out to be just a little late in the day to have the complete experience, and being locals they were quite willing to come back. Mac and Harm, with military efficiency, were ready to leave for the club in just a few minutes, and headed down to the lobby to go retrieve their rental car from the valet. Cheryl and Sue decided at the last minute to not go through the main building, on their way to the restaurant on the resort grounds, just missing Harm and Mac. Sue had easily persuaded Cheryl to join her for a light supper.

Because of the way it looked in his camera, the now suspended Detective Mack took a picture of the Rabbs, Cheryl West and her companion. It looked to him that Cheryl was following her 'husband' at a discrete distance. He hoped to take this to the Police Chief with proof that Wolfgang West was out in the general public.

After enjoying a chef salad, and a glass of wine, Cheryl and Sue parted ways and headed home; Sue would pick Cheryl up bright and early.

When she got home Cheryl was glad to see that her brood had found something to eat, after all they were old enough to cook for themselves. All four of them seemed preoccupied by something, but she decided not to pry into what it was. It was almost the three month anniversary of their father's incarceration, and she figured that was the reason.

When Harm and Mac got to the club it was early, there would be just a piano player for music for at least an hour. "Verese Chestnut recommended the place to us. We're friends, from DC". Harm explained as they were escorted to their table.

This drew high praise from the owner, who would also take their order. "Well, we will make sure that your evening is as you expect it to be."

They ordered, both going for the house special, Mac having the twice-baked potatoes and Harm the steamed vegetables.

While they were waiting for their food, Harm noticed a couple sitting not too far from them and they appeared very familiar. After the day they'd had so far, all he wanted was a relaxing evening, and running into an old flame was not on his agenda.

tbc

short but I have more coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Mack had already decided to call it a night, he'd follow this twin of Wolf West tomorrow. But first he had to stop by the prison where West was, he'd loaned one of the guards there ten bucks the last time he was there because the guard had almost run out of gas getting to work, and didn't have anything with him other than his driver's license. With his suspension, he needed the funds. Maybe Wolf might let it slip that there was another West on the loose. His personal cell phone rang, and when he saw who it was, he had to answer. She never called his cell number. "Hi, Mom...When...I'll be there in a few hours, just need to go home and back a bag." Wolf would have to wait, his dad had suffered a massive stroke, and the outcome didn't look good.

At the jazz club

Harm realized who it was that reminded him of Renee. If it was the same gal, he hadn't seen Cindy Martin since grade school, her mom remarried and she'd moved away. He may have only been in first grade, but he had a major crush on her.

"Mac, the couple sitting close to us, if I'm not mistaken, she was my very first girlfriend, or so I thought at the time, I was in first grade. Her mom remarried, if I remember right."

It took Harm a few minutes longer to make up his mind to see whether or not he was right about the woman. Mac finally persuaded him. "It can't hurt to ask her, and then I want to dance."

Harm got up and walked over to their table. "Excuse me, but are you Cindy Martin?. I'm Harm Rabb, from Jason Lee Elementary. Mrs. Prescott's class."

The look on her face was astonishment, "Yes, I am, but I haven't gone by Martin since 1969, we were adopted by my stepfather. I'm Cindy Crenshaw, and I live here in Palm Springs, I work as a morning DJ."

"My wife and I are just in the area for a few days, we live in DC, I'm head of a children's advocacy foundation." The two classmates exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes before Cindy and her husband had to go.

The Rabb's stayed as late as they dared, knowing they had an early morning planned. The romantic evening that started at the jazz club continued well into the night.

_JAG_

Friday morning

Rubicon Resort

Palm Springs, California

They felt as if they'd slept in, even though they woke up at six o'clock. That was the advantage to being on the West Coast when you lived on the East Coast. They enjoyed a shower, together, taking advantage of having no one to possibly interrupt them. Afterwords, they ordered breakfast from room service. Harm had an early tee time scheduled, glad that the golf clubs he kept in La Jolla had arrived in time. They had picked them up and stored them in their room before heading out to the jazz club the night before. He headed toward the golf course, planning on spending several minutes at the driving range.

When it was close to tee time he walked over to the first hole, and wondered who he was playing with. He recognized one of the older men, Jed Brady, who ran a like-minded advocacy firm here in California. The other two men were complete strangers.

Brady didn't care for the two men, who were the epitome of the stereotypical attorney. Working with the advocacy group would look good for them, and he needed the influx in cash, especially in this economy. Brady recognized the young man who was caddying for them. A local boy that had just passed the bar. Brady wasn't sure if Dewey, Cheatham, and Howe was the best firm for the young man, whose family was not always above board in their dealings.

Harm noticed that the caddy was following him with more intensity than the others. He didn't think that much about it, maybe he'd been asked by one of his superiors to keep an eye on him.

The foursome played a round of golf, with Rabb and Brady doing much better than the other two. Part of it was pure ability, the other was that Rabb was taking his frustrations out on the poor defenseless golf balls. When invited to join them for lunch Harm declined. "I have already made plans, thank you though." During their round of golf he and Jed had exchanged information. It would be advantageous for both to combine forces to help children.

Meanwhile Mac had spent the morning at the spa. Even though she was early, they took her into the spa and got her ready for pampering.

Cheryl West and her benefactor were just minutes behind Mac in arriving at the spa.

Author's Note(does anyone recognize by what show the name Cindy Martin is more familiarly known as? )

Mac was getting ready for her massage, getting into the robe and slippers provided, and putting everything she came with into the locker the spa provided. She was thinking about Harm's encounter with his first crush, even then she was a blonde, and Harm had told her she had always had her hair curly, she had two older sisters, he'd adored from but they were too old for him. The eldest had been in junior high.

As she was getting ready she heard the other women enter their cubicles, they were obviously friends because they were continuing their talk as they entered the small rooms. "The kids were squirrelly last night, I had to finally ask Hope what was going on, she's the one most likely to give me an honest answer. Apparently, someone who looks like their dad is in town, and it caused a bit of a stir."

That caught Mac's ear, after all, Harm had nearly been arrested the day before, because of his likeness to someone. She herself had thrown Harm for a loop when they first met due to her likeness to Diane Schonke.

"Logan was at the police station when the guy came in, and when the guy was released he hightailed it here to the Rubicon as this is where the guy is staying."

"How does your husband feel about having a lawyer in the family?" the other lady asked.

"You'd think he'd be thrilled, but he and Logan have never seen eye to eye, they are too different. Cal and his father, on the other hand, let's just say he's his father's son. Let's talk about something else. Today is a happy day."

Mac was pretty sure that this was the wife of the guy who looked like Harm. It sounded like her kids were older, if one was old enough to be an attorney. However, she wasn't going to worry about it, she was going to put all her worries and stresses away for the morning and enjoy the pampering. A few hours later, after having a body wrap and massage, she was ready for a manicure and pedicure.

The other two were also to have a manicure and pedicure as they were guided to a table next to Mac. One was blondish and in her forties. The other woman looked a good ten years older. As their nails were worked on, Mac asked the blonde a question. "Do you live here in Palm Springs?"

She nodded.

"My husband and I are here for the weekend, and were wanting to do something, go somewhere that a local person would go to, do something not so touristy." Mac asked.

"I have a few ideas, it depends on what you're into." Cheryl gave Mac several pointers, and the other women in the room did as well."

"Thank you, I'll tell my husband. He's going to meet me here, in...seven minutes." They were amazed that she didn't even look at her watch or a clock. That would be just enough time for her to dry her nails. She'd already changed into the clothes she'd worn over to the spa.

"Mrs. West, Mrs. Carmichael, when you are finished, we will have you come to patio for your lunch" the receptionist said as Mac signed for services rendered which would not go on their bill due to the ineptitude of the detective.

Mac said her goodbye's to the two women and the workers of the spa. She could see Harm coming up the sidewalk.

Cheryl noticed, as the door opened for Mac to exit, that there was a man that looked amazingly like her husband. In the glance that she had, she could tell this man was a different breed of cat than Wolf. She wondered if she'd ever see him in person. If she hadn't heard about this guy who looked like Wolf from her kids, she would have likely caused a scene that would have embarrassed her later.

"Harm, you'd never believe this..." Mac began after getting a kiss from her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

On to the story, and I own no show mentioned.

"This West guy, the one that you look like, I just spent a portion of the morning with his wife Cheryl and her friend Jolene, apparently there were so many Sue's when they were growing up, her friend decided to change her name, but that's getting off track. They have four kids, and the youngest is in high school."

"I may have met one of the West kids, he's with the firm here in town. He kept on looking at me like I should know him. Get the feeling that he's not real close to his father, and from what I've heard about the dad, can't say I blame him." Harm said as they walked back to their room. "I was partnered with Jed Brady, he runs a similar type of firm here in Palm Springs. If you don't mind, I said that we'd have a quick lunch to coordinate getting the firms linked up."

The weekend was supposed to be work free, but she'd already had to put on her legal hat to free Harm from jail so she didn't mind in the least, especially when he'd found a like minded attorney in the child advocacy arena. "I don't mind in the least, I want to meet the guy."

After a quick shower, Harm and Mac met Jed Brady at one of the restaurants at the resort. As they were walking into the building they saw Renee and Cyrus get into a shuttle bus that would take them on a tour, any conversation with them would obviously have to wait for a later time. They were quickly seated with the dapper older gentleman.

"Jed Brady, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Sarah McKenzie Rabb."

Jed stood, "It is nice to meet you, and an honor to meet one of our country's military officers. Harm told me that you are now a judge with Navy JAG. How does it feel to be one of the few, the proud"

"the Marines." Mac joined in as they all sat down.

"I served in the Marines, was stationed in Korea after the war, was out before the Vietnam War started." Jed explained. "I went through school on the GI bill. But enough about me, Harm told me that you have two young ones at home, I was never blessed to have children, but my brother Mike had three and when he remarried after his wife died, he adopted the girls, so I have plenty of grand-nieces and nephews. In fact, one of Mike's girls lives here in Palm Springs. Cindy is a DJ with one of the radio stations here in town."

Mac smiled, it was a small world. "Apparently Harm and Cindy went to school together, back in first grade." Mac said with a little grin. "According to my husband, she was his first crush."

Harm could tell she was just giving him a hard time. After that the three got down to business and found that the two firms would do well together in coordinating and even combining efforts in California and elsewhere.

After lunch Harm and Mac went shopping, looking for birthday gifts for both Tom and Jared who had birthday's coming up in the next few months. They wanted to find unique gifts, but things that the boys would actually like and or play with. It took awhile, and a couple of shops but they found what they were looking for.

One block from the store that sold unique toys was a gallery that Trish had recommend that they go to, when they got there they found that West's reputation had preceded them as they were watched very closely, and were treated rudely until Mac spoke up.

"Harm, your mother, Trish Burnett, recommended this place, they must be under new management, because I'm sure that the state president of the art gallery association would not recommend this place to her son if he were to get the sort of service we are." Mac had used the tone of voice she often used in court to get the attention of the prosecution and the defense when they were being recalcitrant. It was amazing how quickly the staff moved when the name Burnett was used." Even though they liked a piece that they were considering giving to Mattie and Josh, they didn't like the piece enough to buy it. As they walked out the door, the last thing the staff heard, was, "I'm telling Trish about this."

Across the street was a new gallery, and they decided to try again, in it they saw something that appealed to them immediately, and Mac saw someone that she recognized. Cheryl West.


End file.
